


Pillow Talk

by Alakazamfireman (YourF___ingNightmare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lance likes Keith's boobs and Keith doesn't mind, M/M, Soft keith, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, and Lance makes him feel safe, bc they're s o f t, boobs, if you're going to start reading my shit know that I will a l w a y s overtag, speaking of which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourF___ingNightmare/pseuds/Alakazamfireman
Summary: Drabble about a trans boy's boobs. Also, warning for overuse of variations of the word "soft".





	Pillow Talk

"Mmf."

Keith snorted in the back of his throat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes by nuzzling the pillow under him. Lance looked distraught in his sleep, drooling and grabbing at something, his fingers clenching at his sides. Keith took it upon himself to scoot up so that instead of his head reaching his boyfriend's chest, the position was switched. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Lance's shoulders, snuggling the boy closer to his own soft chest.

Lance stirred in his sleep, humming so happily it was like a form of birdsong, moving his head to bury his nose in Keith's breasts. He smelled sweet, like flowery detergent and pepper. Lance's long arms rubbed up and down his boyfriend's curved waist, lightly squeezing the softness there.

Keith was barely given time to react as he was rolled over onto his back and a loving kiss placed on his lips. He smiled, bringing his fingers up to tangle around in short, dark brown curls. Lance moved his lips across his boyfriend's chin and jaw, cradling Keith by his shoulders with one hand on his waist and stomach.

"Is it okay if I touch?" Lance asked, sleep still heavily lacing his voice. It took a moment for Keith to realize what he was asking until he saw that Lance had yet again buried his nose in the mound of flesh on his chest.

Keith was only truly dysmorphic about his chest, filled with large, heavy, unmistakeable bags of fat that hurt his back and made him feel so womanly when he saw himself in the mirror. He couldn't even escape them with a binder on, the mounds still making an appearance in the form of small dew drops hanging far too low to be pectorals.

The team accepted him. He felt accepted enough to be willing to train with the rest of the paladins, whereas he usually stuck to training in solitude due to having to wear a sports bra. He knew they saw him as nothing but male, a strong, manly warrior fighting for the sake of the universe. Even Red—during one the few times she spoke in words to him rather than through a mystical connection of feeling—had called him her son.

Lance especially was the best boyfriend he could ask for, never ceasing to call him his "handsome man" or something of the sort. He would spend hours putting Keith to sleep by tracing his most masculine features: his nose, hands, back muscles, and feathering kisses along his sharp jawline.

But Keith loved the soft parts of himself because he knew they didn't make him any less of a man; they only made him a bit more cuddly.

Lance also made sure to show how much he loved Keith's squishy parts too, his hands never leaving his wide, full hips and ass, or his round thighs and stocky waist. Though, his hands almost never reached Keith's breasts. After years of fighting his own self-esteem and now being one of the proudest and most physically open people Lance knew (aside from himself, of course), Keith was left only bothered by his chest, and due to so much focus on it, Keith had come to hate the heavy flesh there.

But as much as Keith despised his chest, he couldn't deny that they made the softest and most comfortable pillows, which Lance absolutely adored.

So he nodded, guiding Lance's hands up to cup the mass of warm skin, his thumbs gently grazing each bud of nipple through Keith's shirt. Lance smiled and hummed again, placing light kisses on the insides of each individual breast.

"It's so warm, mmmmncomfy," Lance slurred, his large hands rubbing gently and bringing the chest closer together for maximum comfort. He slowly fell asleep with his grip on each side of Keith's chest, his head laying peacefully atop the two fleshy pillows. Keith sighed in content, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair until he fell back asleep as well.


End file.
